


Haven't You Noticed That I'm a Star? (podfic)

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Celebrity, Everyone is Trans, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rating May Change, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, TransViktor, Written by an actual Trans man, lgbt icon Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: Yuuri was never sure of himself, but became inspired when thier beloved celebrity came out as Transgender. Sadly coming out is far more complicated and exalsting than it seems





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsong26/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haven't You Noticed That I'm a Star?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987413) by [Soulsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsong26/pseuds/Soulsong26). 



> Author's notes: Taking a brake from my other fic Im sorta stunted on what to do for that one. Oh, well! Enjoy!

link to fic: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=166zud4_4b2GeMMjZPUTcBVg67xtIesSF>


	2. Music of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets his roommate and new best friend, Phichit! I know original, right?

Link to fic: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sg44UXdgsIhsEpyr3nsBe-Gkh-wHHj2P/view?usp=sharing>


	3. Music of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets his roommate and new best friend, Phichit! I know original, right?

link to fic: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sg44UXdgsIhsEpyr3nsBe-Gkh-wHHj2P/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
